civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Players
List of players and their origins and history. Let's try and keep this up to date with prominent players only! Acid_Monkey Nexus' Minister of foreign affairs and intelligence. Not as skilled a fighter as other members of Nexus but is more skilled in handling the administrative needs of the Nexus empire. AdmiralAlideen Mayor of Neo Catville, often seen among the ranks of the Nexus army or trash talking others. Has been explained as "too talkative for his own good." Alettic Citizen of Jerusalem and former Warlord, often seen killing people which he seems to excel at. Former leader of Montro. Has the brainpower of a cashew shell but PvP skill of a rampaging rhino. BManOg Citizen of Chaeronea and longtime right hand agent of Pelleaon, often seen exploring or making corny jokes and memes. He is limited by Irish ancestry but nevertheless forges on. coolsurdy The former owner of CivWars and currently townless, often seen doing whatever it is he does. Lives in quiet retirement, resented by some but respected by others like this editor. DIAMONDS_PvP Just DIAMONDS_PvP, nothing special. Diet18 Mayor of the former Liberty, Infinity Corp and New Liberty. Has been around since 2014 and experienced many eras in Civwars. He is often seen as a diplomat, rather than a pvper. dogs4war Mayor of Jerusalem and founder of the Papacy, often seen building or harassing minorities. Chief builder of the Cathedral of Jerusalem, a server wonder. He uses British vocabulary and his intellect often overwhelms lesser American minds. Draliri Mayor of Pelagir, often seen as second in command to Meloye. Legendary builder and clown. Bantered way to top of high society. Joined about March 2016. Dreadmore (Jacop34) Joined the server in September of 2014 and has been an active player since. Since his time on the server, he has formed many successful nations including one known as The Templars which was originally NCA. He shared ownership with Gallia and after the fall of Rouge Island he joined Alettic to befall Governeent. Alettic and Dreadmore was banned after the first day, and Gthe overnment went into neutrality. A year later both Dreadmore and Alettic were unbanned and continued their warpath. Eventually Dreadmore and Pirhana created the mountain nation Thilwohr with members from Gallia and old members of Templars. Thilwohr was a merchant nation with advance defence systems. Now Dreadmore is a Developer of the server and is a former infamous Warlord of the server, often seen fretting about said developing. Advanced computer lad with lots of bells and whistles. Member of the elite organization known as "The Boys." Dr_Chocolate Mayor of Antarctica and Leader of Hydra, often viewed as a symbol of both terror and hope. History of attacking Zenport and towns he finds disrespectful or rude. Tends to work with Moosebobby and other former Drastian allies. TheFreshLemon Former leader of Bellum, was often seen attempting to fight Nexus and Hydra. Made a hobby of making too many enemies. Respectable lad. Now banned. Gaffy00 Citizen of Eshavala and former Warlord, often seen being silent and mysterious. Big OG player who's come back for new rounds of mischief. Tends to be quiet and is non-talkative. iHazCow Owner of the server, often seen teleporting to people at late hours of the night and spooking them. Once held Chaeronea's cow population for ransom. Equally energetic and mysterious. indomitableforce Citizen of Eshavala and Arch Inquisitor of the God Eshava, often seen farming potatoes and starting farming price wars. Very proper and polite. Once killed a hacker. Maintains secrecy along with townmates. Meloye Mayor of Tioga and leader of Kiksuya, often viewed as a dumbo by his followers but an adept leader by foreign powers. History of neutrality and fantastic builds. Moosebobby Mayor of Defiance and Leader of Nexus, often viewed as a symbol of anarchy, barbarism, warmongery, and fear. Former Drastian affiliate with long history of leading Nexus and causing server chaos. He is responsible for many town destructions and player deaths. Married to SigmaFlash Pelleaon Mayor of Chaeronea, often seen around his right-hand man and friend, BManOg. He is a infamous quickdropper and builder. Sole active survivor of deceased TRE. Ties to many nations and players. Member of elite organization known as "The Boys." Joined about September 2015. Randall0208 Mayor of Valiant and Leader of Eminence, often seen making YouTube videos and somehow getting rocks stuck in his ear. Former Drastian leader and champion. Recently deceased, he now streams Fortnite. RedTillDead President of Czechoslovakia and Mayor of Prague, notorious as a former member and Emperor of Drastia. Known as a dignified and prideful player to some, but an annoyance to others. Satiree Mayor of Japokii, often seen building extravagant and high quality builds. Comes from kangaroo land, but a funny lad. Part of an elite organization known as "The Boys." SigmaFlash/LigmaFlash Mayor of Daragia and seen as Moosebobby's most loyal lieutenant, often helping him kill others. He is loyal, decent at fighting, violent, and knows how to trash talk. Married to Moosebobby SSphinx Citizen of Tioga, often seen flapping his great bird wings about or reminiscing about wolfhound's homophobia. He is remembered for his revolt against TRE and great architecture, today noted for leadership in Kiksuya.